Back to the Girl and Beyond
by K3ndal1LOVES.Pe3ta
Summary: Peeta Mellark's only wish is to get back to the girl he loves. He's captured by Capitol and President Snow with a few other tributes.Katniss and others are making their way back to District 13. When chaos starts to unfold all over Panem,will it stop?
1. Intro Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games ,unfortunately, and all characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**Author's Note- This is my first fanfiction EVER, I know it's not great but I'd really apperciate any advice! I hope you all like it[:**

* * *

_It's dark. Too dark._

Where am I? The truth is I don't know. The last thing I remember is some type of explosion going off in the arena.

My eyes begin to dart around this cold, damp place even though it's too dark to see.

"Katniss," my screaming only growing louder and more urgent, "Katniss! Where are you?!"

I listen and sit there in silence.

Nothing. No one. I am alone.

Or so I thought.

Right now, the only sound that fills my ears is the trickle of cool water dripping onto the concrete ground next to me. All I can feel are the hot tears pouring down my cheeks and frigid air blowing at me from a nearby vent.

"Get me out of here!" I scream. With that, I hear a noise which sounds like it's coming from the other side of this hell hole.

"Peeta…?" a soft voice calls out, just barely loud enough to hear.

Katniss is the first thought that crosses my mind when I hear the voice. Of course, that would be too good to be true. Honestly, I don't have any idea where I actually am. The Capitol I'm guessing though, this couldn't be part of the arena, or could it?

"Peeta…!" the voice beckons. And it hits me.

"Johanna!" I yell, in a more mollified tone.

"Yes, it's me. Now be quiet and come closer lover boy. I know you can't see but, follow the sound of my voice." Johanna's signature tone replies.

As I'm making my way over to her, I feel a sudden jolt from my ankles and wrists. I fly backwards a couple feet till my butt smacks into the cold concrete. Shackles are chained to every one of my limbs. Even though this is not funny at all, I hear Johanna quietly snicker and giggle at me. She probably heard the thud from me landing on my butt…

"How about we just meet half way?" I call back to her. I can hear her shackles clanking together as I make my way toward her. I cautiously walk a few more feet flaying my arms like an idiot trying to reach her until I feel the flesh of Johanna's arm. I grab her tiny wrist and she jumps back.

"God Peeta, you scared me!"

"Sorry but where are we?" is my initial question.

"We're in the Capitol's hovercraft. They've captured us and I'm not sure who else. Anyone could be in this room still unconscious from the explosion back in the arena. I woke up about three hours ago, and only once have anyone come to check on us in here. You've been the only other person to wake up well, that I've noticed. "

"Oh god. So you haven't seen anyone else...like Katniss? She could be here…or safe I hope. Better safe than with me I suppose."

"Shut up Lover Boy, I know for a fact she's not here and I can explain it all later." She says in a hushed toned. I just barely make out her face, but I can tell she looks worried. "We have some serious planning to do if we ever want to get out of here but, we need to wait and see who else is with us first. Go back to your corner and get some rest. There's nothing else to do in this dump. Just be careful."

I agree to her request and as I begin to turn back around I feel her grab my arm then whisper, "She's safe Peeta. I made sure of it myself."

"Thank you." Is all I can think to say back to that because I'm so star struck. I am so thankful, and I should probably thank her even more for risking her own life for my Katniss.

As I'm now carefully pacing back to my corner, where my chains give me the most freedom, I can't help but wonder what she meant by I can explain it all later. In a few hours, or maybe when we get out of here, if that ever happens. There's something going on here that has my mind in disconcert. Whatever happens, I _will_ get back to Katniss.

And that is my last thought before…

**So, that was the first chapter but it was really more of an introduction to the story. I know, it was short. I hope you liked though! REVIEW PLEASE 3 Just press the button that says Review this Story/ Chapter. Yup, that one with the green writing and start typing! I'd love to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not Suzanne Collins. Bummer. **

**Author's Note: Hey readers that I've had so far, WELCOME BACK! And for the new readers WELCOME! I hope you like the next chapter! **

**I'm thinking next time it's going to be from Katniss's point of view. Yayyy! I personally can't wait! Anyhow… start reading [:**

* * *

"Ahhh!" I scream at the top of my lungs as the whips lash my skin. I was sound asleep or maybe even knocked out until this.

"Wooosh, crack, slap!" repeats the movement of the whips over and over and over and over… It feels like a thousand Tracker Jackers stinging my back. It's like nothing I've ever felt before.

The pain is so overwhelming I barely realize where I am. This is the brightest room I've ever been in throughout my whole life. The walls are white along with tile floor, and ceiling. There must be over a two thousand light bulbs in here that help make the room probably 80 degrees minimum.

"Wooosh, crack, slap!" the whips strike one after another. I figure there must be about four of Snow's men whipping me but, I dare not turn around to check and risk getting whipped in the face.

Suddenly the whips stop striking and all goes silent. The only sounds I hear are coming from my occasional whimpers. All I can feel is the stinging of my lash marks. Oh how I wish I was with Katniss right now. She's all I think about day and night. She's the only thing that's keeping me going.

"Boss says to keep going till the kid fesses up." Orders a husky voice. After his announcement, cheers erupt from the other three men.

"Do these people really hate me so much that they enjoy beating me? Capitols messed up…" I think to myself right before the next strike.

Whips lash at my back for what feels like hours until all goes black. Dying would be better than this but, I need and I will get back my girl.

*****

I wake up God knows when to the voice of President Snow.

"So Peeta, What happened to the other rebels?" hisses Snow.

"I have no idea! I don't even know why I'm here!"

"Wooosh,crack, slap!"

"Ha! Every time you don't answer a question how I like you will be whipped. I know that you poor, little Peeta, will answer me soon enough. So why waste time? Just tell us what's going on now."

"I swear to you, I know nothing!"

"Wooosh,crack, slap!"

"You like that don't you, Peeta? Just tell us where the rebels are heading to!"

"NEVER! Let me go!"

"Woosh, crack, slap!"

"You really want your little girlfriend to go through this pain? We have her you know. She's just…hidden."

"I know she's safe, but nice try Snow." On that note, I struggle to get up and try to make a run for the door. All that comes from that is being tackled by four large men two times the size of my dad.

"Ha-ha! You thought you could get away from me, from us!? Nice try, you're just stuck here with us." Mocks Snow with his signature smirk. "Good luck getting out of this one Lover Boy." Whispers Snow before he leaves the white room. His scent of blood and roses lingers in the room even after he's gone.

After President Snow leaves, the cycle of "Whooosh, crack, snap!" continues for hours until I black out once again.

When I wake up, I'm once again shackled to the wall by my wrists and ankles. I notice a ruby red puddle of blood that must have drained out of my whip wounds. The room is no longer dark but light with one dim bulb hanging from the middle of the ceiling in the center of the room.

I look around and notice there are two other people in the room with me, Enodbaria and Cinnia.

"Oh no, Johanna." I blurt out loud.

"She's going through what you just came out of Peeta, it happens to all of us." Cinnia answers calmly.

I imagine he's been here the longest. From what Katniss said, Peacekeepers beat him and dragged him away the day of the 75th Hunger Games and just seconds before she entered into the arena. Not only do I know he's been here the longest, his condition shows it as well. He looks as if he's lost twenty pounds. There are dark bags under his eyes and looks like he hasn't slept in weeks. I feel so bad for him. Cinnia does not deserve to be in here. He had nothing to do with this whole situation; all he did was made Katniss a beautiful dress. One with a message none the less, but does he really deserved to be beaten?

"Let go of me, you asses!" yells Johanna from what seems like down the hall. The guards thrash open the heavy, metal door and violently push Johanna onto the floor.

"God, you're a handful!" says one of the guards with bright blue hair. "We're coming for you next so get ready!" he continued, looking straight at Enodbaria.

When they exited our chamber, Johanna began to make her way over to me.

"Peeta, I can't tell you everything but just know we will get out of here. Don't believe anything these rainbow colored freaks tell you. She's safe; don't let them change your mind. I know that you know in your heart she's still out there. You'll get back to her. I wish I could tell you more but I can't right now. We have a plan." Johanna franticly explains in a hushed tone. I can tell she's so worried about everything going on and how our lives could end at any moment.

After her speech, she hobbles over to her designated spot and either passes or falls asleep.

Moments later, more guards come in to escort Enodbaria away for her turn of torture. And that was the last time I ever saw her.

* * *

**Alright! So that was Chapter 2! I hope you liked it. The real action will get going soon, I promise. Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed Chapter 1! You don't even know how much I appreciate it. This being my first fanfic I never knew how awesome getting reviews are. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: 15 year old girl, not Suzanne Collins…**

**Author's Note: Tell me if these notes annoy you guys, okay? Anyways I'm going to do a short follow up of what's going on with Peeta, Johanna, Cinnia, and Enobaria then going to Katniss for a bit!**

_Peeta's POV_

"No! Stop! Ahhhh!" is all I've been hearing for the past three or more hours. When are they ever going to let her leave that torture chamber?

"I'm never going to tell you anything! Give it up already!" shouts Enobaria at the top of her lungs. One last scream and all has been quiet since.

Oh no. Please be alive, please be alive. I repeat over and over in my head.

_President Snow's POV_

"You foolish woman. You're honestly not going to tell us anything? Look into my eyes." I say grabbing her face. "Look! This is your last chance because I've had it with you. You tell us what the hell is going on right now or _never_!"

"Never…" the homely idiot says through clenched teeth.

"Alright, then I believe were done here." I say contently. "Men, off with her head!" I give her one last smirk before I leave and whisper in her ear, "You will _not _be missed."

Beaming, I leave the torture chamber and make my way into the viewing area where I can watch all the delightful pain and suffering of the rebels. As I enter the room, my right hand man, Mr. Willis, greets me and congratulates me on my success.

I got to admit, as much as I like being complimented and everything there's something up with this guy. I mean honestly, what man gets pink hair!

I take my seat next to Mr. Willis and get ready to watch the murder of Enobaria. Looking through the one way mirror I watch as my men search through a pile of weapons for the best way to kill her.

"That one!" I say through the microphone when the buff man with orange skin picks up a long, curved sword. Ah, yes, that one will be great. "You may begin the killing!" I announce and smiles spread wide across their faces. Man, I love this job.

Three…he swings back the sword, two…it glides through the air, one…it makes contact! My favorite red liquid flies through the air and creates ruby red puddles everywhere. I can hear a clunk as the head falls to the ground, my favorite sound.

"Beautiful work men!" I praise with a smile. Another day well spent.

"Doesn't that just make your day?" I blissfully ask Mr. Willis.

"Oh yes, President Snow!" he says with a smile. Although a second ago I swear I saw him wince at the sight. Wimp.

I guess I should go tell the other renegades what happened to their beloved Enobaria though.

As I make my way down the hall to their living chambers, all I can think about is that execution. What a rush?! That's just another reason why I love the Hunger Games. After about a minute of walking I arrive at the metal doors of the chamber with two guards, the one with blue hair and the other with orange skin, at my feet.

"If you haven't noticed already Enodbaria is…not here anymore. Let's just say we sent her on away, alright?" I happily say with my signature smirk. "Anyways, don't think this won't happen to you, because it can and it will eventually! Watch your back's kids and do what I say. " I chuckle gleefully imagining how I will kill off the others as I make my way back down to my lounge.

Man, I love this job.

_Peeta's POV_

You know what would be really awesome? To know what the heck is going on in this place!

After Idiot Snow leaves our quarters is when I get mad.

"Alright, is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?!" I yell, maybe a little too loud…

"Peeta, seriously chill out. Everything will be fine. Just try to trust me. I know I'm not Katniss, but believe me I'm going to get you out of here."

"Chill out?! Really Johanna? Chill? No. Enobaria was just slaughtered! Your friend, our friend! I've had it, I want to know everything. Honestly, I don't think we're getting out of here, we are just going to be killed before you know it."

"God, you are so stubborn. You don't even know what the best thing to do for you is, it's to shut up! How does she put up with all this?" and with that my face drops. Am I really that much of a handful? I mean I guess I caused Katniss to nearly sacrifice her life for me back in the arena… and again in these past games. I think Johanna must notice how that comment hit me because she starts talking again in a softer tone.

"Look, it's now my job to protect you. I am going to get us out of here…well someone will eventually. But, before the day comes when we are rescued you _need_ to follow my orders and I mean it, Peeta."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry… I just…I don't know. Forget it." Johanna nods and goes back to her corner.

I guess I should try and get some sleep, for whose knows what tomorrow will bring for us here.

_Katniss's POV_

I think I just blacked out because I wake up and see people standing around my bed. I blink a few times to put everything in focus. I can see Gale, Finnick, Haymitch, and Plutarch talking.

"Well she obviously did not take that well, so what's going to happen when we tell her the rest of the situation?" questions Haymitch. His face has five red streaks going down it from when I clawed his face possibly earlier today or yesterday...who knows. I don't exactly know if what I did was necessary, but I'm furious and do not care _at all_.

I can tell Gale feels uncomfortable because he's fiddling with his fingers. Poor guy… I still wonder how he got here.

"Ehhemmm." I pretend to clear my throat to get their attention. They all must have been in deep conversation because I seem to startle all of them.

"Ah Katniss, we were wondering when you would wake back up." says Haymitch with a fake smile. I just ignore him because seriously, I am too pissed to talk to him.

"Go on boy." Plutarch tells Gale quietly while he nudges him with his elbow. Gale gives him one last, almost scared look and begins talking.

"Um Catnip, there's something we need to tell you. You know how I told you Prim and your mom aren't in District 12…?" he pauses waiting for a response.

"Yeah…they are here." What is going to say? I thought they told me everything!? Oh god…please. I wince getting ready for the worst.

"Actually Catnip, we don't know where they are. You passed out before I got to tell you and…"

Everything starts to become fuzzy again and I don't even hear what they're saying. Soon enough, all is back to being pure black.

**Author's Note: Another chapter done [: PLEASE tell me if you like it, hate it, how could things be better, etc. in a ****review****! That would be so awesome I love reading what people have to say. The 4 I've gotten so far mean the world to me and strange as that sounds. Anyhow, make my day and leave a review. Thank you so much. **

**Also, I pretty much have the story planned out but if you have any ideas what so ever I'd LOVE to hear them. So tell me them in a review or PM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, I repeat, I am not Suzanne Collins. Well obviously. **

**Author's Note- Onto Chapter 4, woo- hoo! Now brace yourself, lots of characters are going to get emotional in this chapter :'[**

_Katniss's POV _

"You ready to talk now, sweetheart?" Haymitch asks with a grin. I can't tell if he's being fake or sincere.

"I guess so." I say wearily, still coming out of a daze.

"So, District 12's hovercraft may still be fine. We lost track of them as they were making their way to District 13." continues Gale.

So Bonnie and Twill really were right…there actually is a District 13.

"Anyways," says Plutarch touching my shoulder, "they may still be okay, don't give up hope."

"We do have one more surprise for you though, Catnip."

Don't these people get that I've had enough surprises? Gale must see the annoyed look on my face because he says, "Don't worry it's a good one!"

"Come in!" Gale says almost too excitedly. And in waltzes Madge.

"Oh my God, Madge!" she runs up and gives me a giant hug. Tears start to come to my eyes, because I feared I would never see her again.

"I'm so happy you're awake now I've been _dying_ to see you!" she tells me half smiling and half crying.

"Sorry to break up this reunion, but let's let Katniss get ready and we will start the meeting in 20 minutes. You two can finish your little tea party after." Haymitch orders.

Everyone leaves my room and I begin to get ready. Madge is the last to leave my side, but I notice Gale has waited for her. I brush my teeth, wash my face, and style my hair in its signature braid. I notice I've been laid out sleek black legging sweats and an ocean blue zip up. As I'm leaving the room, I realize Beetee is not in his bed. He must be with the others already, I assume.

I walk down the long, hovercraft hall until I reach our meeting room. Everyone including Madge is seated around the table. I take an open seat next to Finnick and he flashes me a smile, but I can tell it's filled with sadness and longing. I look around the room one more time and I realize Beetee isn't in here either.

"Alright, let's…" Haymitch starts.

"Where's Beetee?!" I cut him off.

"Katniss, I'm afraid we couldn't save him with the limited equipment we have here on our hovercraft. We are all very sad at his misfortune. He was a dear friend to all of us."

We've seriously lost someone else…? I cannot take this. Almost everyone I care about is gone, missing, or not here. We all take a moment of silence for him, and then begin our meeting.

"Back to what I was saying, when we eventually reach District 13 even I am not certain what to expect. What I do know is that they are ready to start a war! And you know who will be leading this war? We are. They all want revenge on the Capitol and we are going to bring it. So get ready." Haymitch exclaims.

Honestly, I can't decide if I should be happy or scared. I guess I'm both. I do want to take the Capitol down for having Peeta, but I'm really not looking forward to even more violence. I look over at Gale to see his reaction and I notice him looking in Madge's eye and then reaching for her hand. Are they together…?

"Finnick, what's up with Gale and Madge?" I whisper.

"I'll tell you later after this meeting. I'll help you get moved into your room and we can talk about it then." I just nod in response. I thought Gale still loved me…not that I care, because I'm totally in love with Peeta.

The meeting continues for another 10 minutes of Haymitch just going on and on about how everyone, including himself, have been waiting for this for a very long time. When the meeting is over Finnick walks me to my room and I don't even bother to glance in Gale or Madge's direction.

We reach my room and we go inside. The walls are a deep red with gold accents everywhere. The bed has a red and gold comforter with a gold canopy on top. It's absolutely beautiful.

"Yup, you got the best room in the hovercraft." He says, noticing my amazed expression.

"Wow. So anyways, what is up with those two?"

"I'm pretty sure they're together. I think they're trying to make it unobvious or something, but it's seriously not working. I'm guessing he's not your real cousin, huh?

"Nope, he's not. Whatever though, she can have him. I'm with Peeta anyways…"

"Oh, its okay, Katniss. Just stay strong, we will get her…er him back." And something amazing happens. Finnick Odair is crying.

"Shh, it'll be okay. We will get back to them both." I say trying to comfort him, but all that does it makes me think more of Peeta and I began to cry as well.

Finnick leaves my room shortly after and Madge comes in.

"God, have I missed you!" is the first thing she says. "So, how are you dealing with everything?"

"Not good."

"Okay, that was a stupid question."

"How about you, is your family on the hovercraft as well?"

"Oh, um no, my father died in the fire while loading everyone else on the hovercraft…" she says solemnly.

"Oh Madge, I am so sorry!" I say while giving her long hug.

"Anyhow," she says while wiping the tears from her face, "I came in here to give you this."

She hands me an envelope that says, My Darling Katniss, on the front.

"It's from Peeta. He gave this to me before the 75th Hunger Games, so I could give it to you once you got back.

Oh my God…I open it up and begin to read.

My Darling Katniss,

I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart. You meant more than the world to me. I'm assuming I am dead when you're read this, and I want you to know I could never go on without you like you will without me. You were the only reason I stayed alive as long as I did. Even before I knew you personally, I loved you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and I'll never stop. As much as I want you to love me forever, you need to move on to be happy. Don't feel guilty for not bringing me home alive. I wanted to die for you. You have so many people who love you at home who you can be happy with, people who'd miss you if you would have died in the arena. There would be less that would miss me. So many people need you, Katniss. You were my will to live and my life would have meant nothing if you weren't there. I'm just glad that I died knowing you loved me as much as I loved you and that's more than I could have asked for. I beg you, Katniss, to move on and live the rest of your life. Your life has a meaning, fulfill it. Even though I want you to move on, I hope that you will forever remember the love we shared. Goodbye Katniss, I love you.

Forever love,

Peeta Mellark

As soon as I finish the letter I burst into tears. Madge gives me a quick hug, and then exits the room. I reach for the pearl Peeta gave me while we were in the arena. This letter and the pearl are all I have left of him, for now so I hold them tight. Peeta Mellark, I love you, and will get you back even if it's the last thing I do.

**Alright so, I was planning on making it longer, but I kind of liked this line as a stopping point. Sorry, if you were expecting a longer chapter this time. I'm hoping it will be next chapter. Anyways, I hope you liked it!! Please review, I love hearing what you think. Compliments and criticism are great. [: **

**Tell your friends ;] haha. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well, we have some action starting up in this chapter! Wooo! I hope you like it, and it's also a bit longer, which is goooood. Okay, start reading and enjoy. I'm excited to know what you guys think about this chapter!**

* * *

_Katniss's POV_

I wake up the next morning to a knock on my door.

"Catnip, you up yet?" calls Gale.

"Now I am… Hold on." I look into the mirror before I go to get the door. I blink a few times to focus my vision and I realize I look like a complete mess. I have dark bags under my eyes which are vibrant red from crying all night. I got nearly no sleep last night, three hours total if I was lucky. My hair is a mess on top of all that, so I take my long, brown hair and quickly tie it in a braid on my way to open the door.

I reach for the cool, metal handle and open the door for my best and longest friend.

"Oh wow, did you sleep at all last night?" he asks half jokingly.

"Not really…"I say with a frown. "So, what brings you here?" I wonder if he's going to bring up Madge or what… I'm dying to know what's going on with them. I lead him over to my bed, where we both sit down.

"I just wanted to talk to my best friend." He answers showing his wide smile.

"Alright then, I'm glad I get to finally see you again." I lean over to give him a hug and he engulfs me in his warm, muscular arm. We stay just like this for a few moments, then he whispers, "I missed you so much, Catnip."

"I've missed you so much too, Gale." I whisper right back. I think Gale and I will always have this connection that can never be broken. I can't even pinpoint what it is though. Is it love? I don't know, it doesn't feel like the pure love I had for Peeta. Could it be love? I guess it could, I guess it is. I guess we'll find out.

We break away from each other and straighten ourselves out.

"Well, I'll see you in a half hour at the meeting" Gale says while getting up.

He leaves my bedroom, and I decide to take a quick shower before our next meeting. Thank God I know how to use these things now. I set the shower to exactly the right mix of cool and hot water. I use lilac scented shampoo and conditioner, and then use honey suckle scented body wash. Each time I use the scented bath products it reminds me of the time I used rose scent on accident. That was definitely the worst experience I've had with these showers. Smelling like President Snow was a nightmare. Peeta never let me live that down.

I get out of the shower, put my hair back in its signature braid, and then look for something to wear. I throw on a forest green tunic top with cream leggings. Satisfied, I turn off the lights, and leave my luxurious room.

I make my down the hall until I reach the second door on my left. Everyone is in the same seats as they were yesterday, except Haymitch, who isn't here yet.

A few minutes later Haymitch comes into the room looking just as wiped out as me, well almost.

"Sorry for being late, I was a little tired from lack of sleep. Someone's sobs kept me up nearly all night…" He says annoyed, while looking right at me. His comment brings back all those memories and last night's emotions come flooding back to me.

"I wouldn't have kept you up if you did your job and kept Peeta alive!" I burst out, tears starting to prickle my eyes. Is he honestly that inconsiderate?

"Hey, I never said he's dead."

"He probably will be, because you can't do your job right!" I cry out.

"I did the best I could! Now stop this nonsense and let's begin our meeting."

"Nonsense?! Seriously, you think Peeta being in danger is nonsense?!" I scream at him. I push back my chair into the wall, and then storm out of there. Once I'm in the hall I begin to run. To where, I don't know. I run for a few minutes until I see a room with five TVs' each tuned into a different Capitol station.

I enter the room and take a seat on the red, velvet couch. On the largest TV, President Snow's ugly face appears on the screen.

"Hello, Panem and thank you for turning in." he hisses. I'm sure they were forced to turn it. "We will be featuring a special treat for all you out there. We will be televising torture of some _very _special people. Turn in to find out who they are tomorrow night." You can hear some cheers in the back ground. This is sickening, seriously sickening, I think to myself.

"No, no, no… You can't! Not to him!" I cry out at the top of my lungs. "You can't have him, he's mine!" I burst out in hysterical sobs and struggle for breathe. I feel my face turn bright red, and hot. Not my Peeta…runs through my mind a million times before I get too dizzy and pass out.

I wake up in my bed under the heavy, red comforter. Someone has puts a cool rag on my head as well. I blink a few times to un-blur my vision. I notice Finnick, Gale, Madge, and Plutarch gathered around my bed. No Haymitch thank God. He's the _last_ person I want to see right now.

"How'd I get here…? I ask wearily.

"We heard your screams coming from the other side of the hovercraft. Once we found you, Gale and I carried you back here." says Finnick.

"Oh, well thanks. Did you guys hear the news…?" With that they all get perplexed looks on their faces.

"No…we just assumed you were screaming because of what Haymitch said."

"They're…they're going to televise the torturing of "some special people", not just person, but people."

"Oh my God! So who, Peeta? Johanna? Enobaria? Maybe even Cinnia? Annie! Do they have my Annie?!" Finnick frantically questions. His forehead has creases of worry on it.

"We were not informed of this!" Plutarch rants, "I mean we figured they must do _some_ torture, but enough to television! And Finnick, last time we checked they did not have Annie. She may still be safe."

"Yeah, _may_! I want to _know_."

"Someone's not doing their job…" I hear Plutarch Heavensbee mutter quietly.

I look over at Gale and Madge for the first time, and they both look worried and upset, more so Madge than Gale. As I keep watching, while Plutarch and Finnick bicker, it seems as if he's trying to comfort her, and not just as a friend.

Eventually, they all leave my room when everyone begins to calm down, except Finnick.

"Hey, um Katniss, can we talk about this?" he asks shyly.

"Oh sure, what about it? Don't you just love how we all know our loved ones are being tortured and they don't even offer to go get them?"

"Ha, I know… That's actually what I wanted to talk about though. After the tortures are confirmed tomorrow, at the next meeting I think we need to demand the others to take us back to go get them. Which is probably what the Capitol wants…but I can't handle watching anyone of our loved ones being tortured."

"I definitely agree, sounds like plan." I say with a sad, but confident smirk. All I want is Peeta to be free and with me. I'm determined to get just that.

* * *

_President Snow's POV_

"Great job on the announcement, President Snow." Praises Mr. Willis, my right hand man.

"Thank you. You did an awesome job of standing there and watching." I snicker.

"Um yeah… well anyways currently we have Peeta, Johanna, and Cinnia to torture. Tomorrow morning we will set out to go get Annie Crest. Who knows if we will have her by tomorrow night or the next day, but either way we will have her eventually."

"Alright, great." I respond coolly. This will be the perfect way to lure in those rebels. I mean, how could anyone just sit back and watched the loved ones be tortured?

I begin to make my way back to my on-board bedroom suite, when I realize I have yet to tell the kids about their upcoming television appearances! How fun will this be? I take a right to their chamber and walk down the hallway until I reach the large, metal doors. I swing them open and step inside. Each prisoner is in their designated corner, looking as weak as ever, gorgeous.

"Good evening children, I have a special announcement for you! I think you'll enjoy it, _very _much. We are going to start televising your torturing, won't that be fun?" I say energetically.

"Oh yes Snow!" Johann utters fake excitedly.

"It's President Snow." I absolutely _hate_ it when people call me Snow!

"Anyways…" I continue, "We will also be adding one more person to your little torture club, so get ready for that. I think this will be an excellent way to lure in the other rebels and loved ones for a good defeat." The looks on their faces when I said that were absolutely classic. Peeta's was by far the best, totally pissed off fists clenched and everything, Johanna was bright red like blood, and Cinnia just looked plain old pissed. "Good night kids!" I say with a cackle then leave the dirty room. Man I love this job.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now brace yourselves for the next chapter…it's going to be GOOD, I think! PLEASE tell me what you thought. It really helps and it motivates me to keep updating often!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not lucky enough to be Suzanne Collins…**

**Author's note: With all the comments I've been getting about Gale, I decided to write a chapter about him, well partially. I hope you enjoy the chapter! [: Now start reading!**

_Katniss's POV_

I wake up to the sound of Haymitch knocking at my door and yelling.

"Katniss, wake up already! Do you have any idea what time it is? We're waiting to start our meeting." Haymitch says sounding very annoyed. All he cares about are these daily meetings, no one's feelings, or anything.

I really don't know what time it is though. I was up all night, once again, just thinking. Thinking about Peeta, Johanna, Cinnia, everyone in danger, and we are going to get them out. Well, if we convince everyone else to go get them. I also thought about the hug me and Gale shared. Was it really just a hug of friendship…or something more? We have such a special relationship it's so hard to tell.

"Sorry Haymitch, I over slept…Has the meeting started?" I call back.

"Well, we wanted it to, but we'll wait twenty minutes for Princess Katniss I suppose." He snickers. Typical Haymitch.

"Oh thank you kind sir. I'll be there as soon as possible for you." I mock back.

I proceed with my usual morning routine of showering and picking out my outfit. I look through the draws for something to wear until I find black, tight leggings and a bright orange zip up. Not my usual color, but today's a day to try something new. Once my braid is perfectly done, and I smell like the perfect mix of lilac and honey suckle, I leave my room for the meeting.

I walk down the long, narrow hovercraft hall, until I reach the second door on the left. As expected, I'm the last to arrive to today's daily meeting. Everyone is in their usual seats, just chatting amongst themselves. Gale is the first to notice I've arrive.

"Where've you been, Catnip?"

"Oh, um bad night of sleep, again and…"

"Enough chit chat, let's start the meeting!" Haymitch very rudely interrupts. Um, okay…that's cool, I think to myself before I take my seat.

"As Katniss brought to our attention yesterday, there is going to be televised torturing going on very soon. Although, we do not know who it is yet, I think we all have a pretty good guess. "Plutarch informs the rest of the group.

"Will we be going to save them?" asks Finnick.

"Uh, I do not know yet. I mean, it's basically just a giant death trap for the rest of us. If it comes to it we will, but I think we need to wait till their announcement tonight." Plutarch answers.

"Don't you think you owe us?" I say right back to him.

"Well yes, but…"

"But, we will see!" interrupts Haymitch once again. Jeeze, I guess he's really in the mood to interrupt people today…

"By the way, this is kind of irrelevant, but where are we?" questions Gale. That's a really good question actually. The whole time I've been on this hovercraft, I've barely even looked out of the windows, which is really unlike me.

"What do you think, Haymitch, right around District 7?" says Plutarch Heavensbee.

"Sounds about right."

Gale just nods, and Haymitch decides to end the meeting early because as usual no one wants to talk about District 13 any longer.

I start to walk back to my room when I hear Madge call my name.

"Katniss want to talk for a little bit?" she shouts. I nod, and smile, and then she follows. We begin walking to my room together when she says, "I really miss spending time with you. I know we're on this hovercraft together, but I barely see you!" You see Gale enough, I murmur to myself.

We finally arrive at my room, and I invite her in where we take our seats at the red velvet couch on the opposite side of the room to my bed.

"So, how are you dealing with everything?" I ask her.

"Alright, I mean I'm not used to all this violence and drama, but I'm holding up okay. I have good support and friends that keep me going." She replies with a smile.

"Glad I could be here for you." I say with a smile. I know she means Gale, but I was dying to see how she'd react.

"Me too, Katniss." She says without too much hesitation. I guess she might've actually meant me too.

"Can I ask you something?" I undecidedly ask, "I noticed you and Gale have seemed very close lately and…"

"Katniss, I can explain." She says slightly nervously. Man, what is up with people interrupting everyone today? I nod in response and she continues, "Me and Gale have just grown really close while you've been away. Both of us were really hurting when you were gone in the arena, and we just kept each other company. He makes me happy. I'm not sure exactly what else to say. We're not exactly together, but we're not, not a couple, you know? I think Gale wanted to tell you himself...so he can finish." She gives me a hug then begins to leave. "You'll always be more important to him Katniss. You don't see the way he looks at you, like we all do. It's absolutely incredible. I _know_ he doesn't look at me like that…"

"It's alright, Madge." I say. She nods then leaves my room.

I sit alone in silence. This is such a shock. Gale and Madge, what a strange pairing! All this reminds me of what he said to her on the reaping day of the 74th Hunger Games. His comments about her not having to worry about being picked, only I could sense the hatred, and envy he had for her. Now he must feel different. I almost feel betrayed; I thought he'd always love me, and be there just for me. That's selfish for me to think though. He was smart to move on. He saw me with Peeta, he was forced to see me, his love, fall for another. Now I have no one, I shouldn't give up hope though. I won't. We will get Peeta back, along with the others.

I continue to just sit around in my room, until I hear another knock at the door.

"Kat, open up." He sounds a little hurt.

"Coming." I respond coolly. I slowly walk over to the door, and let him in. "Come sit." I say motioning to the spot where Madge and I talked. He nods and walks over to the couch.

"Catnip, I'm sorry. I just…I don't know. I was so lonely and so heartbroken when you were gone. So was Madge, in a different way though. I was love sick, and she just missed her best friend. We kept each other company, and watched the games together. We watched you and Peeta fall madly in love. That broke me, Katniss. You don't even know…" he confesses while holding back tears. I wrap my arms around his warm body and he does the same.

"I'm so sorry, Gale." I say while also holding back tears. We're both so strong of people, even though I've been crying quite a bit lately, it's not normal for us to openly cry.

"It's okay…" After that we sit in silence just holding one another for a while. "Maybe this was meant to be…I mean we could've been together if it weren't for the damn games, but everything has changed. I can't let go of it, even though I probably should." He whispers.

"I don't want to let go of what we could've had either, but Madge really cares about you…" I say half smiling, but teary eyed.

"I'll always love you, Catnip." He says before he leaves me in my room alone, once again.

"I'll always love you too." I say longingly. We share one last smile and stare as he shuts the door behind him. When he's gone I let my tear fall down my cheek. I'll miss what we would've had, could've had, will never have.

*****

Five o'clock Finnick frenetically knocks on my door.

"Katniss, it's almost time!" he calls. I spring off the couch and rush to the door when I hear the news.

"We're not missing anything now, right?" I ask worriedly.

"No, but we have to hurry, it's going to start any minute now." This is when I get to take a good look at Finnick's face. He has dark circle under his eyes, and his forehead is creased with lines of worry. I know exactly what Finnick is thinking because we're going through the same situation potentially. We're filled hatred, hurt, and we're heartbroken.

"It's going to be okay, we'll get them back." I say with a half smile, and he weakly smiles back to me.

We arrive at the media room on the other side of the hovercraft just in time for Snow's announcement. His ugly face is on the screen, thanking Panem for watching the upcoming announcement, like they actually had the choice.

"Are you ready to hear the names of those who you, Panem, will get to see tortured live?" Snow hisses and cheers erupt in the background. "The first of our four special guests is…Cinnia, Katniss's old stylist!" A picture of his face pops up onto the scene. He doesn't even look like himself. His usual glowing, flawless skin is pale and dark in places from multiple beatings. "Up next we have Johanna, a beautiful, spunky victor of the Hunger Games!" She also looks weak from beatings and very skinny. "And, Annie Crest, Finnick's possible love, and previous victor!" They show a picture of her with her hair all knotted, and dark circle under her eyes, as well. I look over at Finnick, who has burst into sobs.

"Please, no, take me instead!" he shouts at the TV. While Finnick is in hysterics, he announces the next name.

"Last, but certainly not least, Peeta Mellark!" He looks the worst of all. His skin is pale and bruised, with dark bags under both of his eyes. He also looks much skinnier.

"Peeta!" I shriek. Oh my God, how could anyone enjoy doing this to him? He's so innocent. By now Finnick and I are both hysterics.

"I hope you know, I'm not going to sit here and watch her be beaten! I _never_ used to let anyone hurt her, and I'm not starting now!" Finnick screams as loud as he possibly can at Haymitch and Plutarch. I simply am just sobbing, and repeating Peeta over and over in my head as I watch the scene unfold.

"This should be _very _interesting." President Snow gleefully announces. "The live torturing will air in two days!"

_President Snow's POV_

"And cut for a commercial break!" nearly sings the overly perky lady.

"Great Job, President Snow!" Numerous people gush over my speech. It was great, wasn't it?

"After this break, remember to announce that the people of Panem may vote on who and how to torture." says the perky woman.

"I got it, Marsha."

"And we're back in 3...2...1…"

"I have one more bit of good news, Panem. You may vote on who and how to torture these prisoners! Just call in to, 800-Tor-ture, have a good night." I finish off. I exit the studio part of the hovercraft, and begin to walk towards my bedroom when Mr. Willis approaches right at my door.

"President Snow, we still have not reached District 4 to pick up Annie Crest. We should arrive tomorrow night, if not the next morning."

"Sounds excellent, Mr. Willis." I snap back at him. "Now, goodnight." I say while slamming the door right in his face. I love this power and man, I love this job!

**Author's Note: So that was the chapter! I hope you liked it! Next chapter I'm thinking there is going to be some more action, rather than emotional issues. Well, actually I don't know for sure! Either way, I'm thinking it's going to be a good one. [: If you're liking or hating the story, PLEASE tell me! I'm begging youuu! NOW CLICK THAT BUTTON 3 but wait, before you do…you guys can be Panem. If you would like… you guys can submit torture ideas, because I'm not entirely sure how I want to torture these nice characters! I don't know if you guys would want to either though! Just thought I'd throw that out there.**


	7. Author's Note

Hey gorgeous readers,

I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in like a weekishh.. I think. But anyways… We have these projects going on at school where we had to write 14 essays during third quarter and I kind of put a lot of them off until this past week…So I've been forced to do that instead of updating my lovely story. But, after this I'm going to continue Chapter 7! Oh, it's going to be longggg, it's already 1,300 words and I'm like 1/3 of the way done with it. So I'm excited! I hope you are too! [: Should be up by Sunday! WOOT WOOT!

With LOVE,

` 3ta


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey lovely readers! I must apologize for taking SOOO long to post this chapter. But I do have to confess, I cut this chapter quite a bit short… I had two auditions this weekend and I have to study for a few finals coming up tomorrow as well. I promised you guys I would have something up tonight and this is what I have so far. I hope you like what's up!

* * *

_Katniss's POV_

That was the longest night of my life, endless arguing, endless tears, and endless thoughts. Out of all my terrible nights of sleep, this one was by far the worst. I was up all night rereading the letter from Peeta, and holding tight onto my pearl. I probably read that letter over a hundred times. The paper is softer now, and crinkled. It's dried by this time, but before it had spots of wetness from my fallen tears. If only he was here with me now none of this would be happening. I would be happy, he would be happy.

When I did eventually fall asleep last night, I did not have dreams, only terrible nightmares mostly about Peeta being beaten and tortured by President Snow. At the end of the dream though, there was one happy part. I barged into the room holding Peeta being tortured by Snow. I was holding a beautiful golden bow and arrows in my hand. Peeta saw me, and his gorgeous smile spread across his face, then Snow realized I was here. Before he could do anything about it, I shot him through the heart. Right after that was when I was woken up by Finnick.

"Katniss, wake up." He says while knocking at the door.

"Hold on, I'll be there in a minute." I call back, and put on my soft, gold robe. I open the door, and take a good look at Finnick's face. He looks like a mess. He has dark circles under his eyes, and looks absolutely miserable. I doubt I look much better though with nearly no sleep.

"Hey, um want to talk about how we're going to tell the others to go back from them?" asks Finnick solemnly.

"Oh yeah, come on in." I reply. I motion him over to the same couch where I talked with Gale and Madge. We sit down on the red velvet couch together. "Do you think the others will agree to go back?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I hope so, if they don't I'll force them." He says sternly.

"Okay good. I'm not going to sit here while they torture Peeta."

"Good. We won't let it happen."

"We can do this." I say confidently. He nods, and then exits my room.

The meeting is in about forty minutes, I have enough time to take a long, hot shower. I use my usual lilac scented shampoo and conditioner, but decide to try cherry blossom body wash instead of honey suckle. I do my hair in my signature braid, and then get changed into black jeans, burgundy shirt, and brown boots. Looking as decent as possible without getting much sleep, I leave my room for the meeting.

I make my way to the meeting room, and all talking falls silent when I enter. All eyes are on me. They were just talking about me, and probably Finnick, before I entered.

"Um Katniss, we've just received some incredibly shocking news. It's very much unexpected, so please brace yourself, okay? No fainting, please!" says Haymitch with concern. He has lines of worry on his forehead, and his face shows signs of fear for our original plans. "We have connections in the Capitol right now that tell us about President Snow's latest plans. Well they try at least. Anyways, in the remaining Districts of 1, 2, 4, 7, and 9, if the citizens…"

"Wait, there's only five districts left?!" I say with shock. I mean I knew they were all rebelling but, only 5 out of 12 left, really?

"Well, yes. Most of the other districts have been destroyed like District 12. I'm sure there are still survivors, but they are either on their way to District 13, or we don't know about them, and either does the Capitol."

"Oh… alright well carry on."

"They're giving the option to the citizens of 1,2,4,7 and 9 the option of joining the war to be on the Capitol's side, or they will be sent to a _special _facility." He continues.

"What kind of facility…?" asks Finnick. I can tell he's extremely worried about Annie and his own family. What will they choose?

"It will be similar to a thing called a concentration camp. You might remember briefly learning about them in your Old World Studies. They'll live in poor condition, be tortured, and then eventually be killed…"

I do sort of remember learning about these. They used to believe people of the…Jewish religion caused all the problems in their world, and therefore needed to be gone. That was terrible, absolutely terrible.

"Oh my gosh…" gasps Madge. Gale reaches for her small, frail hand to comfort her.

"Finnick we have good news for you, though. Your family is safe, and on their way to District 13."

"And Annie?"

"Um, no…"

"She's going to be sent to one of these camps, or taken for torture! I'm going back for her myself if no one will take me."

"And I'll be going with him!" I abruptly say. No way am I going to let Peeta be tortured, or sent to one of these camps to die.

"We're demanding we go back… immediately!" The whole room seems to be slightly taken back from our outburst. We keep a stern look on our faces while we wait for their answer.

"I don't know kids. You're asking a lot from us you know, don't you? I mean, you're asking us to risk our own lives here." Replies Plutarch.

"Yeah, I know! By not going we're risking other people's lives though!" I yell back. I puzzles me how Plutarch always stays so calm in these situations.

"If you don't take us, we'll just go alone." says Finnick.

"So, is it a yes or no?" I pronounce. Haymitch and Plutarch exchange a glance. With a heavy sigh Plutarch answers.

"Yes…"

"Thank you!" Finnick and I both cry out. Tears start to fall from my eyes, tears of joy. Finnick gives me a big hug and whispers, "We did it, Katniss. We'll get them back."

I can't stop smiling, because I'm so happy we're going to get Peeta. I take the pearl from my pocket and give it a squeeze. I'm coming for you Peeta; I think to myself, I'm coming.

"Well, I'll go tell them to turn this thing around then." Declares Haymitch as he leaves the room.

After he's gone I nearly skip back to my room with joy. I'm so excited to finally get to see Peeta. It's been way too long. I miss his voice, his touch, his beautiful eyes, his everything.

I go to my room to take a nap. I crawl under the heavy red and gold comforter and end up falling asleep easily, because I am almost at ease for once. It's an emotion I have experienced in a while.

Waking up from the best sleep I've had in ages, I hear a knock at my door.

"It's Haymitch." He says.

"Coming, Haymitch." I reply as I make my way to the door. I normally dread encounters with Haymitch now a day, but after he agreed to go to get Peeta I don't mind. Actually I'm kind of excited to talk to him. Hopefully he's coming back with good news.

I open the door for him and motion for him to go sit on the red velvet couch. I join him on the chair near the couch.

"So," I say, "what's the deal?"

"Alright, well we have located the hovercraft and came to conclusion that they are in District 4. We will begin our journey there immediately, well we actually have already. Anyhow, when we get there will construct a plan. There will be no spur of the moment run in get your lover scenarios. Got it?"

"Yeah, I get it." I figured he'd say that…but, it's understandable. Safety in numbers, right? "When do you think we will arrive?"

"First thing tomorrow morning…"

"But the first torture session is tonight!" I blurt out.

"I know, Katniss we just cannot get there in time. There's absolutely no way. It's already past dinner and the session will start in approximately two hours."

"Alright…" I guess I never realized I slept in that late. I really did need the sleep though. With that Haymitch leaves my room, I am once again alone. I could go find someone to talk to but I'd rather not. I get out my note from Peeta and begin to read it over, and over. Finally we will together once again.

I hear a frantic knock on the door. Wow, it's been two hours already…

"Katniss, the torturing is going to start any minute!" It's Finnick. Do I really want to see the torturing…I don't know. I decide to anyways just to see Peeta's gorgeous, loving face. I swiftly open the door and rush out. Finnick and I walk down the hovercraft's hall at full speed so we don't miss any of the tragic action. When we reach there, President Snow is speaking.

"Thank you for tuning in Panem." He says with an evil smirk. "I _know_ you will find today's episode extremely interesting. First off you, Panem, voted for the first torturing to be of… Peeta! How will he be tortured, you may be thinking?" A pie graph then replaces Snow's hideous face. Whipping was 20%, next was electric shock with 30%, and cutting then pouring salt in the wound was the last 50%. Oh. My. God. This is seriously sick!

The scene then changes to Peeta strapped to a stool in a brightly light, white room. The camera slowly zooms in to catch a glimpse of his gorgeous face. His face is pale and he looks totally wiped out but his blue eyes still sparkle. Those eyes, no matter what, always make my heart melt. Once again the camera pans out and shows Peeta sitting on the stool.

A tall man with blue hair is the first to strike. He deftly moves the long bladed knife along Peeta's back. Another guy with blood red skin pours salt into his wound. This is sick, extremely sick. Peeta screams out in pain. His fists are clenched and I can tell tears are prickling his eyes. They repeat the procedure once again.

When the salt makes contact Peeta screams out, "Katniss! Katniss! I love you…!" I freeze. Does he know I'm okay? I guess so. I burst out in tears though. I can't believe what's going on. My life, our lives they're so…so screwed up. I finally figure out who I love and he's being tortured by the evil Capitol because of me. There's nothing I can do except watch him in pain, and call for me. I want to run through the TV to go save him, but of course I can't.

"Peeta…" I whimper. On the TV the blue haired man is making a large gash down his arm. The other man pours the salt and Peeta once again calls out my name. This time instead of focusing in on Peeta I look at the workers. They're smiling. They're enjoying torturing him, those bastards. I thought the Capitol loved us; do they enjoy Peeta being tortured too?

This process has been repeating over and over again. This is too much. I look up at the screen and see them cutting into his leg and blood gushes out. I get dizzy, and blackout. Whispering Peeta is the last thing I remember.

*****

When I eventually wake up it's morning. Yes morning! I'll be with Peeta so soon! I hop right into the shower and go through my routine as fast as I possibly can. Smelling like lavender and honeysuckle, I exit the bathroom to make my way over to my dressing. I put on tight black pants and an orange, Peeta's favorite color, long sleeve shirt. I leave my room and make my way to the meeting room.

I'm early for once, only Plutarch and Finnick were there before me.

"Were you excited too?" Finnick says with a smile. He looks as if he is a new person, I suppose I might too. Both of us are actually happy for once. I nod back with a smile.

Soon enough everyone else enters and takes their seats.

"Alright so everyone will be getting their weapon of choice, except Madge you will be staying at the hovercra-"

"No! I want to come! I want to help defeat the people who are ruining our lives." She says.

"Really Madge, don't risk your life. We have other people joining us and we may need you back here to heal the injured." Replies Plutarch. She accepts her position and nods in response.

"Anyhow," continues Haymitch, "we are all going to break in the hovercraft as sneaky as possible then when we find guards shot like there's no tomorrow. Katniss, Finnick, and I will go look for Peeta, Annie, Johanna, and Cinnia. Sound good? Good." Everyone nods in response then breaks off.

Thirty minutes, only thirty more minutes.

* * *

Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed what I got up! Tell me if you liked it, hated it, thought it was boring, whatever by… REVIEWING! The excitement will be next time, I promise. I never break promises. [: Now press that button and review. Yes, that button down there!


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hey loves! I hope you still like the story! So sorry I haven't been updating. It's spring break!! And here in Chicago when it's over 60 degree that means it's time to be outside and start working on your tan! Haha, if you lived here you would know what I mean, because trust me I'm aware it sounds stupid. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Katniss's POV_

"Everyone ready?" asks Haymitch with a confidence, authority, but maybe even a hint of fear.

"Yes," we say and nod back. I'm surprised how many other people were actually on this hovercraft. Apparently there's a whole other wing which hold some recruited soldiers. Approximately, there are about twenty other people here not including Gale, Finnick, Haymitch, and myself. Plutarch is staying back at the hovercraft with Madge to keep an eye on things.

Looking around me I notice everyone has at least one gun, some more than others. I have a beautiful golden bow and arrow, and Finnick has a trident. He makes that trident look merely like a toy the way he holds it with ease. Who knows, maybe that's how I look with my bow completely comfortable, and safe.

There will be two groups we will split up into. The first consists of Haymitch, Finnick, myself and five other soldiers. One looks just a little older than me. He has slightly shaggy brown hair, grey eyes, and almost olive skin. He reminds me of Gale... The other men look to be somewhere in their twenties or thirties. Our group's mission is to rescue Peeta, Johanna, Annie, and Cinnia. The second group is made up of the rest of the soldiers and is lead by Gale. They will be getting any of the four if they see them but also to find out other information, and rescue anyone else who may be captured by the Capitol.

"Alright, let's roll." Haymitch says with a smile. With that we all set off and exit through the massive hovercraft door. The bright light of the sun floods through the entrance. I look around to take in my surroundings as I'm walking through District 4. To my left I see the beautiful blue ocean, and to my right is a grassy area where in the distance I see the Capitol hovercraft. I look up at Finnick and see him smiling.

He must know I'm staring because he whispers, "It's good to be home, even if it's only for a little while."

"I bet," I say back. That makes me miss my own home of District 12. I miss the forest, hunting, the Seam, everything.

As we keep up the pace, the scene of the hovercraft in the distance becomes larger, closer.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Haymitch hisses when we are no more than fifty yards away. We all nod in reply, for fear of being noticed too soon.

We arrive at the immense metal door of the hovercraft and it somehow opens right up for us. One of Haymitch's connections…?

My heart is racing, pounding, my blood is rushing, flowing fast, it's time. All twenty four of us rush into the hovercraft with our game faces on and weapons ready to attack.

The Capitol's hovercraft is decorated elegantly and luxurious. The color scheme is all deep purple and gold. It's beautiful I must admit. We walk in and see two halls, one to the left the other going towards the right. Gale is ordered to go down the left corridor and we take the right. I exchange one finally glance of longing, loving, and wishing good luck with Gale before he's gone…

Haymitch, Finnick, five others and I rush cautiously down the elegant hall. While we're going down the hall I hear a sound of a whip snap against someone's skin. Whoosh, crack, snap. Instantly I think of Peeta. Is he safe? I hope so.

Finnick points to a big metal doors where the sound seems to be coming from. He makes eye contact with Haymitch. Haymitch then nods at the other five men. I assume this must be some type of signal I was not told about. The men bang in the door and it easily opens up. Inside is a sight I wish I never saw. My poor, innocent stylist is being whipped. Some relief comes over me as I realize it's not Peeta, but that's only replaced with the sadness, and worry of Cinnia's health. The guilt I feel for this is almost unbearable. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be here, none of them would. It's all my fault.

Before I can entirely take in what's going on everyone moves into fighting stance. The strange men I saw on TV torturing Peeta are the same ones that are now torturing Cinnia, and they look ready to fight. Without much thought, I load my bow and shoot it directly at the man with blue hair's heart. That's what he gets for cutting my Peeta. Out of now where Finnick's trident makes contact with another man and everyone is in battle. I want to kill of the man with red skin too for hurting Peeta with the salt. He's not hard to find obviously. I load my bow and let it fly through the air. Perfect, right in the heart. The man with the red skin is now bleeding the same color the same color as his own skin. I bet he's happy he is still matching at the time of his death. One man of ours has been killed but everyone else seems to be okay, from their side though all seem to be dead. Out of the corner of my eye I see another man with purple hair and yellow skin running down the hall. He must be going to inform Snow of our arrival. I rush over to the door way and shoot a bow. It hits his arm but he still keeps running. Finnick and another man pick up Cinnia to carry him back to our own hovercraft.

I look over to my right and see a camera. Oh God, was this all caught on tape? They must have been taping tonight's episode of torturing.

"Look!" I shout. Everyone sees the camera, and is shocked. We know if the ugly man doesn't blow our cover this for sure will.

"Everyone retreat." Haymitch says into a device. "We have to get out of here; someone is about to go blow our cover, get out!"

"What about Peeta, and the others?!" I cry. "Please we're so close!"

"Katniss, I can't put everyone is danger like this now." I look over at Finnick who seems to be crushed too. I guess I understand but we are just so close. I contemplate running off to go find him, but realize I would only be captured as well…God why does this have to be so hard?

We continue down the hall with Cinnia until we are outside the hovercraft.

"You coming?" Haymitch says into the small device.

"Yes, we just can't find Gale."

"No, not Gale too!" I blurt out. "Please…" Tears begin to stream down my cheeks.

* * *

_Gale's POV_

"Did anyone else hear that?" I ask the others as we're making our way down the halls.

"Oh yeah, coming from the left?" one answers.

"No… the right."

"I heard something coming from the left too!" another man calls out.

"Fine, we'll go left…" The rest of my men continue to go left, but I sneak off to the right. I just can't resist. I swear I heard the snicker of Snow. I can defeat him by myself anyways…

After walking for awhile I finally arrive at a door, a huge metal door. I listen for a minute to see if Snow is inside. Sure enough I was right, I hear his snickering. I burst through the door gun in hand. Inside is Snow with Peeta and Johanna hand cuffed, chained to the walls.

"Ah Gale, I'm glad you're here." Snow says with an evil smile.

Oh. Shit. I. Am. Done. For.

"Gale, come in and shut the door behind you."

"I have a gun, Snow! I can shoot you right now." I take my gun and try to steady my shot. I'm so nervous, I'm shaking though. As I'm trying to focus my aim, I'm tackled to the ground by a colorful man and all goes black.

* * *

_President Snow's POV_

When I find out whoever was monitoring the security camera they will be dead, literally. It will be off will their head.

"Mr. Willis, report to the meeting room immediately." I announce through the hovercraft's intercom. In about a minute he comes through the meeting room doorway.

"I've been doing some thinking and I believe I've come up with a genius idea." I say with an evil smirk.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, so that was chapter 8! I hope you liked it. I'll never know if you did or not unless you press that button down there and REVIEW! Please, leave me a review or PM me to tell me how I'm doing. For all of you out there also on spring break…HAVE FUN!


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Heyy there lovely readers! I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I kept my promise though. I told you I'd update by tonight and I did! Anyways, the chapter is finally up so start reading!!!

_President Snow's POV_

"Okay good, I'm glad you like the idea of holding another games, not that it really matters if you do or not…" I say with a confident smirk.

"Alright sir... Well, we should probably go find Head Gamemaker Lux Armistice and tell her about the plan then. It really is pure genius." He replies with a pleasant smile then begins to walk off in search of our new Head Gamemaker.

I follow Mr. Willis down the long, elegant hall just thinking about how awesome these next games will be. The Capitol will relish my extraordinary idea, and me even more for thinking of it. Man, I love this job.

Mr. Willis lightly knocks on her door then enters.

"Why hello, Mr. Willis." She says without looking up.

"Ehmp." I purposely clear my throat.

"Oh, President Snow! I'm so sorry. What have you come here for?" she says startled and stands up to shake my hand. Hopefully she washed them before touching me, I think to myself.

"Well, I've came up with a genius idea." She nods and I continue, "As you know, we have many rebels currently captured, and one more rebel on her way. With these rebels I plan to put them into another Hunger Games! From each district there will be one past victor accompanied by one of their relatives. Exciting, right?"

"President Snow, I truly love this." She says with a smirk.

"You haven't even heard the best part of my scheme! I plan to bribe Katniss into participating and use Gale as her district partner, for he's her so called cousin. Then have Peeta as the boy tribute of 12 and Prim be his partner since she is his "sister in law". Katniss is going to have to choose only one loved one to protect! Can you imagine how crazy this will be?!"

"This is the most genius thing I have ever heard, President Snow! You are brilliant!"

"I know, Lux. Now, get to designing that arena! I want something so extreme, that no one would ever imagine it."

Man, I love this job.

_Gale's POV_

"Okay, for real this is lame. So, we sit in here for hours on end till we get tortured?!"

"Basically." Replies Johanna blandly.

"God, I shouldn't have wandered off! I would've been safe back with Katniss!" With my comment Peeta's _so _super gorgeous, dreamy blue eyes give me an evil glare. I mean I guess I'd hate me too if I was him. I've been with the girl he loves while he's been getting tortured, but if he were me he would hate himself. I hate him. I hate Peeta, the boy who is supposed to be married to the girl I love, loved… whatever, now we're even; I love Madge instead I guess.

Out of nowhere the huge metallic doors swing open and two buff men start at me. I guess it's time for my first torture time, whop-dee-do.

I'm taken into a room with white walls, white floors, white everything. A man with an orange star around his eye straps me up to a white, no surprise there, stool.

"Guess what? You're going to be a star, Gale. This will be shown nationwide tonight."

"Great, let the torture begin." I say through clenched teeth.

_Katniss's POV_

"Katniss, open up." calls Haymitch rather softly from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Fine." I choke out. I wipe my teary eyes then let Haymitch into my room.

"I know things have been hard for you lately, but you need to stay focused on the war, and getting your lovers back to safety. Got that? You can do it." He tells me while looking straight into my eyes. "We need you on our team, you're the mockingjay."

"Alright," I reply still teary eyed. "I'll do my best..."

"Okay good, because President Snow has a big announcement tonight after torture, and you absolutely need to be prepared."

"Of course." I say while rolling my eyes.

"Great, well make sure to be there 8:30 sharp, got it?" Haymitch concludes while rising from his seat on the couch. Once again, I'm left alone, all alone.

"Katniss, come with me immediately!" Finnick yells from just outside my door. Oh god, what's wrong now? I jump up from my spot on the velvet couch and scramble out the door. Finnick takes my hand and basically starts to drag me down the hall.

"Where are we going? What's wrong?" I ask while panting for air. "I don't understand."

"It's Snow. He's on the main video screen right now demanding to speak with you!"

"What abo—" I begin to say until we come to the doorway and I see his hideous face on the 6x6 video screen…and I freeze.

"Ah Katniss, I'm so glad you could join us this evening." The ugly bastard hisses at me, "I wanted to speak with you tonight because I have a deal for you and I think you'll enjoy it."

"Doubt that." I say under my breath.

"I could hear that, Miss Everdeen, excuse me Mrs. Mellark." He retorts with his signature smirk.

"Good."

"Anyways, as you know I have your precious Peeta and Gale held captive right now, but I have someone else too…Prim."

"No!" I choke out. "She was supposed to be safe!"

"And she was until we shot down the District 12 hovercraft and captured her."

I feel a knot forming in my throat. My sister, the one I've been trying to save from the beginning is with _him_ now too. What now? What else can possibly happen that will make my life even worse?

"To get your loved ones, actually just one, back you'll need to—"

"What? I'll do anything, really."

"Participate in the 75.5th Hunger Games!"

"Again?" I whisper. The room starts to spin with the weight of my world coming crashing down. Luckily Finnick rushes to my side to steady me, so I don't fall.

"Ha! I knew you'd like it!"

"You— you evil son of a—"

"Katniss, stop! Listen to the details." Calls Haymitch from behind. This is the first time I really get a good look of who's in the room with me. Madge, Plutarch, Finnick, Haymitch, and probably a dozen soldiers I don't know are just watching me, waiting to find out my next move."

"Alright, well in these games there will be one boy victor and one girl victor who must participate. Oh, but they will be accompanied by a relative. Could be a cousin, a sister, a sister in law, brother, etcetera."

"Okay..."

"Good, I'm glad you're excited." He says slyly. "We'll be announcing this after tonight's torture session. Happy Hunger Games!"

At 8:30 sharp I take my place on the couch next to Madge for tonight's televised events.

"Good evening Panem, tonight is going to be an exciting night! Stay tuned after the showing for an _exciting_ announcement. For tonight our torture victim will be…Gale! You may remember him as Katniss's cousin, now enjoy." He finishes with a taunting smirk.

"Oh Madge!" I turn and give her a hug. Even though the torture hasn't started yet tears have already formed in her big eyes.

Gale is strapped up to a white stool in a white room. What is up with the Capitol and white lately? A buff man with an orange star around his eye slashes a whip covered with small metal spikes and Gale's back. Whoosh, crack, snap! Madge bursts in tears and leaves the room after the third whipping. Poor Gale.

After about 20 minutes, which seems like hours, is over Snow's repulsive face appears on the television once again.

"Hello again Panem, I know you will absolutely love this surprise. There will be a 75.5th Hunger Games!!" Screams of joy erupt from the background of Snow. "This time there will two victors from each district who will be accompanied by one of their lucky relatives! How exciting is that? This year we will be drawing the names of the lucky tributes right here on television. Now are you ready to find out who will be in the 75.5th Hunger Games?!"

Alright so, that's Chapter 9! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Whatever, let me know! Please leave me a review I absolutely LOVE reading them, it motivates me to write so much. Please, please, please leave me something! If you do leave reviews, I love you so much!!!!! All of you reviewers mean a ton to me! (:


End file.
